niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Garbsen Schloß Ricklingen 2007
=Garbsen Schloß Ricklingen 2007= Specjalistyczna (CAC) Wystawa Nowofundlandów, 1 września 2007 Nowofundlandy Psy sędzia: Klaus Rücker (Niemcy) Klasa szczeniąt *'?' Klasa młodzieży *'?' Klasa pośrednia 1. USTINOV SIR PETER Bär vom Gelderland - Klasa otwarta *'?' Klasa championów *'?' Suki sędzia: Yochai Barak (Izrael) Klasa szczeniąt *'?' Klasa młodzieży *'?' Klasa pośrednia *'?' Klasa otwarta 1. PAVLOWNA ANNA Bär vom Gelderland Klasa championów *'?' Klasa weteranów *'?' ---- Spezial-Zuchtschau in Schloss Ricklingen am 01. September 2007 Richter: Herr Klaus Rücker (D) Rüden Richter: Herr Yochai Barak (Israel) Hündinnen Vielen Dank an unsere Neufundländerfreunde Lotti & Enno Schnarre für die Übermittlung der Bilder Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr Rüden Veteranenklasse csikós von gingers hort Platz 1 DNK-Vet-Ch-A Rüden Jugendklasse bears cove high speed V 1 DNK-Jgd-Ch-A Morena's Casanova in memoria Moses V 2 DNK-Jgd-R-Ch X-Zar Joey von Rothenfelde V 3 bambam's cypress bear of sunshine island SG 4 donald vom ermstal Fehlt Bear's Cove Higher Energy Fehlt Rüden Zwischenklasse Ustinow Sir Peter vom Gelderland V 1 VDH-Ch-A CAC BOB Escapade Escago For Shadow's Eternity V 2 VDH-R-Ch Ursinus Velutus El Fuego en Soul V 3 Cuddle by Georg aus Ottos Bärenhöhle V 4 Morenas Billy the Kid V Rüden Championklasse ch. newettas undercover agent V 1 VDH-Ch-A Ch. Sidney-Bär vom Belmer Berg V 2 VDH-R-Ch Rüden Offene Klasse Morena's Agamemnon-Bär V 1 CAC-R VDH-Ch-A Black Bears Avenues Kingly V 2 VDH-R-CH den brune bamsebjörn von der waterkant V 3 anton leader of the gang aus otto's bärenhöhle V 4 tjando vom flowergarden V la bellas tintin V iron von der ruhraue V balduin vom nord-glück V ursus troll von rothenfelde SG libertys jolly joker SG kerstins glenn-miller G gordon vom treuen bärenblick fehlt uncle tom bär vom gelderland fehlt VDH-Juniorhandling AK 2 Name mit Hund Gianna Sophia Niemann Morena's Casanova in memoria Moses Platz 1 VDH-Juniorhandling - Ausser Konkurrenz Name mit Hund Kimberly Ullrich Sunshine Bears Grace Sooner Nina Herrmann Ch. Sidney-Bär vom Belmer Berg Natalie Schwichtenberg Braveheart's back to sunshine island Hündinnen Veteranenklasse trinitys favourite girl Platz 1 DNK-Vet-Ch-A Bester Veteran Ch. farah diwa bär vom gelderland Platz 2 DNK-Vet-R-Ch Hündinnen Jugendklasse july von der ruhraue V 1 DNK-Jgd-Ch-A Morenas Ca-Sai Especially for Yo V 2 DNK-Jgd-R-Ch kimberly vom allgäuer bär SG 3 Xeena Babbels von Rothenfelde SG 4 marge parming von schönbühl fehlt Hündinnen Zwischenklasse black bears avenue's la belle patty V 1 VDH-Ch-A Christmas Dream of Indian aus Ottos Bärenhöhle V 2 VDH-R-Ch bravehearts back to sunshine island V 3 hyazinth vom felsbachtal V 4 newfgårdens new nougat chic SG Morena's Beautyful Bounty SG Hündinnen Championklasse ch. pavlowna anna bär vom gelderland V 1 CAC VDH-Ch-A Beste Hündin Hündinnen Offene Klasse nofretete bär vom gelderland V 1 CAC-R VDH-Ch-A newettas X-ampel of hope V 2 VDH-R-Ch maureen O'hara bär vom gelderland V 3 trinity's kasandra beauty's girl V4 newetta's marusha for aiching SG beatrice vom nord-glück SG Sunshine Bears Grace Sooner SG a dreamlike indian summer aus otto's bärenhöhle SG uma jamaica von rothenfelde SG ulanka vom vossberg fehlt Zweet Alegra Bär vom Belmer Berg fehlt Kategoria:Wystawy Niemcy Kategoria:Niemcy